Jathan Forever
by purpleseddielove
Summary: Sorry about what happened previously. here's the entire thing now. enjoy! story about jennette in nathan in a romantuc relationship.


**I'M SORRY GUYS BUT I GOT THIS STORY DELETED SOMEHOW. SO HERE'S THE WHOLE THING.**

**I OWN VERY LITTLE OF THE CHARACTERS AND I DO NOT HATE MADISEN! I have no clue why or how this was deleted but here's the whole thing. I'm soooo sorry I didn't update either. I got my rights for posting taken away for like three days and now that I'm not busy I'll post the entire story. Thanks to all those who read this story! Next multi-chapter I'll write WILL be Seddie! Okay so here it is!**

Chapter One

Jennette's POV

It's nine a.m. It's my first day on the table reading of iCarly! As I walked into the Nick studio, I saw Miranda Cosgrove follow me. I knew that I was going to work with her. "Hey, Jennette!" said Miranda. I ignored her, thinking that I was just seconds away from starting a new acting career.

Nathan's POV

I saw a beautiful blonde girl walk in. At that second I knew it was Jennette McCurdy. I love her acting. When she was just four feet away, I looked straight into her eyes. Hey!" Jennette said as she walked by. My only reaction was to reply back. "Um, hi! I'm Nathan Kress!" I replied nervously. Dan decided that Jerry Trainor and Miranda Cosgrove to walk around and talk, since they will be playing brother and sister on the show, and for me and Jennette to, because we will be playing characters that fight a lot with each other. We walked for a while, and then we came to the fact that we were the only ones still talking. "Should we go?" I said. "Yea," she said.

Jennette's POV

Okay, so I have to admit that it was totally awesome and fun talking with Nathan. He was so sweet and so funny. So, okay, I like him. But I don't think he likes me. Even though Nathan is super cute, especially his laugh, (I don't know how I'm going to live with that super cute laugh and those brown eyes and- stop, Jennette!) I'll have to deal with just being friends.

Nathan's POV (6 months later)

Jennette is so beautiful. I can't bear it! I want to get out of the "friend zone" with her. Should I just come right out and tell her that I like her? No, Nathan, you can't. But I really like her! Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult?

Meanwhile, Miranda, Jerry, Jennette, and I were walking by the woods by the Nick studio. Then, Miranda's mother called and said she had to go home. Jerry volunteered to drive her. So, it was just me and Jennette walking now. "This is so weird how we always end up talking to each other!" she said. She and I laughed for a couple seconds. "Yea I know. But I kind of like it," I said. Slow down, Nathan. Slow down. I was staring at her now. "What you lookin' at, Nathan?" she asked. "Oh, nothing. Let's just keep walking."

Jennette's POV

I'm pretty sure Nathan was staring at the girl across the street that was freaking out over seeing Nathan. Ugh, teenagers these days. "Listen, uh, Nathan, if you were staring at that girl across the street, you could just tell me," I said, hoping that he would say, 'No, Jennette. I was looking at you.' Then, he was about three inches away from my face. What?! Is he _trying _to end a good friendship? Well, I'm also thinking, 'Just do it, Nathan! Kiss me!' Well, since I really like him, I'll let him kiss me. I leaned in, and our lips met.

Chapter Two

Nathan's POV

I drew away from Jennette. What have I just done?! Well, she also leaned in so that's got to mean something. Jennette stared at me like I was stupid. I _am _stupid. "That was awkward," she said. "Very," I replied. Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to kiss her? Should I ask her if she likes me? No, I shouldn't. Remember your fear of rejection, Nathan? How you really loved Alexa and _she _rejected you? I guess maybe I should wait a while. Until I know it's the right time.

Jennette's POV

I'm shocked. Well, I know that he likes me. I need to tell Nathan I like him. But, honestly, I'm afraid to. I have never in my entire life told a guy that I liked him. "Jennette, I have a feeling that you feel unusual about this. I'm sorry. I will leave right now, if you want," he said. Are you kidding me? I don't want Nathan to leave! I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't want you to leave. It was unusual, but the truth is when I first met you, I've, I've liked you!" I replied. Good job, Jennette! You told him.

Nathan's POV

I could feel my face turning red. "Jennette, this is really weird and nice, but, we are really good friends. You were like a sister to me. And being here with you has been the best time I've ever had in my life," I said.

Jennette's POV

I was totally daydreaming when Nathan was talking to me. All I could think of was that Nathan really likes me. Wait, did he just say that _I'm _like a sister to him? But we just kissed! How could he think that? How could he even say that to me? "And you are like a brother to me," I said, feeling deep despair.

Nathan's POV

Why did I come right out and say that she was like a sister to me? I was so close! Me and my big mouth! "No, Jennette! I like you!" I said. "But then why did you just say that I was like a sister to you?" I'm trying to think of an excuse. Got one! Well, that's true. "I said that about our friendship _before _we kissed." Jennette ran off crying. "Oh, so our _friendship_ isn't important?" she said. "Well, then I guess we're not friends." Jennette broke down into alligator tears. And she left.

Jennette's POV

I kept running as fast as I could. I looked behind my shoulder as I ran and saw Nathan chasing after me. When I was little I took track. Who knew it would ever come in handy? I kept running faster and faster and faster. Then, bam! I bumped into Miranda. She fell backwards. "Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said. "It's okay, but why are you running? Where is Nathan?" she asked. "I am running because Nathan kissed me then told me that I was like a sister to him!" I replied. Then I broke into tears again.

"Jennette, I am so sorry! I knew how much you liked him!" She gave me a big hug. "Just to save you from embarrassment, your mascara is running," Miranda said. I gave a little chuckle and so did Miranda. After, we resumed hugging. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear. Then, she started crying.

Nathan's POV

I saw both Jennette and Miranda sobbing through the distance. They were also hugging. What's going on? I just have to say something. So, I came right out and said, "What's going on?" Jennette gasped and ran just like before. I could hear a faint sobbing coming from Jenn. I'm a monster! "You are such a jerk!" Miranda said to me. Just then and there I knew what was going on. Jennette told Miranda about our conversation. "You need to go talk to her! Ask her out," replied Miranda.

"Jennette? Jennette, I need to talk to you!" I cried out hoping for an answer. "What do _you_ want?" she asked. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. You misunderstood me. I want us to be together. I have always dreamed of it. When we first met, I really liked you. You're smart, funny, and beautiful." Jennette started crying.

Jennette's POV

That was so sweet of Nathan. "You really think so?" I asked. He nodded. "Yea," he said.

Nathan's POV (1 week later)

Jennette and I have been going out for the last five days, but we're keeping it a secret. "Nathan!" Jennette cried when she got on set. That could have given away our secret. "Hey, Jennette. So, what's up?" "That's all you have to say to me? You should be excited to see your girl-"Many gasps of shock filled the room. "Oops," Jennette said. "You two are dating?" Dan asked. "Aw! That is so cute!"Miranda said. "Looks like I'm going to be forced to do some Seddie," Dan said then walked away. "Jenny, why did you tell them?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I never wanted to."

Jennette's POV

I can't believe I just blew the secret! Nathan surely wouldn't like me now. There were many whispers all about the whole 'Jathan' thing. Nathan walked over to me. "Nathan? I am so sorry that I told our secret. I didn't mean to-""It's okay. Sooner or later they would find out. Well, I got to go. Dan just told me that he forgot our new scripts. Bye, Jenny!" Nathan said. "Bye, Nath." Then we gave a kiss goodbye.

Chapter Three

Jennette's POV (The next morning driving to work)

I glanced at my watch. Ugh! It was already 8:15, and this traffic wasn't moving at all. I'll be late for work. I thought to myself. If I am late for work, Dan is going to kill me. Argh! Red light I glanced to my left and then to my right. There is no one there. I looked behind me. There's no one there. I scanned the road. No one was there. Okay, I can just go on! There's no one here! And I'm late for work anyways, so I stepped on the pedal. But that is when a semi truck came roaring in from the left side.

Nathan's POV

Wow! That's a bad accident! I hope that person is okay. It looks kind of like Jenn's car, but it can't be. She never runs late. She is always at the Nick Studio by 8:00. It's already 8:20 and work starts at 8:30! I am going to be late, but I'm not going to take my chances and go. Who knows what would happen? Just then the semi truck caved even more into the victim's car. Yes! A green light! I drove past the car. All I know is that the victim was a girl with blonde hair. That's strange.

I walked into the Nick Studio. "Nathan? Why are you late?" Dan asked. "There was traffic, then a car accident." "Nathan, I hate to tell you this but Jennette was in that car accident, then another one just a couple minutes ago. She is in the emergency room," Miranda told me. No, this cannot be happening! "This can't be happening!" I replied.

"You are going to have to believe it!" Dan said. All I could think of was poor Jenny. I have to get to the hospital. I need to see Jenn. Miranda started to cry. "You guys, I found out which hospital Jennette is in. I just got off the phone with her nurse. She says we can visit at 10:00. Its 9:00 now and we can't do the scene without her, so you guys can just-"Dan said. I didn't get hear him say the rest because I dashed out of the studio. I started up my Porche and drove home. I came to a red light. I threw my head on the steering wheel and started crying.

Nathan's POV

I drove into my driveway. I got out of my car and ran to my room. "Why are you home so early?" my sister, Clara, asked. "No reason! Just leave me alone!" I shouted back at her. "Inside voice Nathan. Be a good example toward Clara!" she shouted from the kitchen, where she was doing the dishes. "Okay, mom!" I shouted back. I lay on my bed and I sighed. It must have been Jenn in that car accident. She must have been late for work in traffic. She must have been in the traffic and not thinking straight and just went and got into the accident. Why would she do that? It would have been safer for her to be late to the Nick Studio than to go through a red light and get hit by a semi truck. She has been in two accidents. Was she trying to kill herself? If so, why? She is an amazing girl with a family that loves her. She has an iCarly family that loves her, and a boyfriend that loves her. I have no clue why she'd ever want to do that. I thought I knew her so well. I need to go see her now. I just can't get myself to go. "I'm going out," I told my mom. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to Hollywood Hospital," I told her truthfully. "Why?" Clara asked. "One member of my iCarly family is there." "Which one?" my mom asked. "Jennette," I said. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

Nathan's POV (When he reaches the hospital)

I rushed into the hospital. "I'm here to see Miss Jennette McCurdy," I told Jessica, the lady at the check in desk. "Miss McCurdy is in room 208. Enjoy your visit," she said. "Thanks and I will." I ran down the halls. Room 208 is on the west side of the hospital. I found her room. I opened her door slowly. As I open the door is saw Jenn lying there, and froze in shock and despair. Her face was deathly pale, and her mouth hung slightly open. Her left arm was limp; her fingertips were barely brushing the floor. There were bandages wrapped around her head, legs, her arms, body, and her blood already seeping through slowly. To add to the nonetheless sorrowful sight, tubes were stuck throughout her body, and breaths came in wheezes and gasps.

I stood there in shock as I watch her try to breathe on her own. "Jenn, please don't leave us. Your family and your iCarly family love you. Keep staying strong. I know you are." I felt a couple of tears trickle down my cheek. As I left the room I saw Miranda hugging Jerry crying.

No one's POV

"Nathan?" Jennette whispered so softly, that she could barely even hear herself say it.

Chapter Four

Jennette's POV

Why wouldn't Nathan stay? I wanted to talk to him! "Hey, Jennette. You need to stay with us," Miranda said. As she was talking to me, I started to recollect the second car accident.

I woke up early this morning. When I finished my eggs I grabbed my purse and script then stormed out the door. I started up my new grey Mustang and drove off. After hit by the semi truck, a drunk driver decided to do the same thing I did. I wondered if I should turn back. I kept going and eventually made it far enough away that I couldn't see the driver anymore. Stupid, stupid me! Why did I even think that I could out run him?! The driver drove faster and faster and eventually dove right into the right side. It rained shattered glass into my car, along with me fender gone. The next thing I knew, I was in the emergency room. My doctor said that the police found me buried in my smashed car.

"Miranda?" I whispered. "J-Jennette? You're speaking? The doctor told me, Jerry, and Nathan that you probably won't-" "Live, I know," I interrupted. "I'm scared," I said. "What if I don't live, Miranda? What if I die?" I asked. "Think positive, Jennette!" "Do you think that I could talk to Nathan?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. She chuckled. "Sure. Hope you get better soon, Jennette! Bye!" Miranda exclaimed. "Bye."

I waited in my hospital bed hoping that my beloved Nathan would come soon. "Jenn? Miranda told me you were awake!" Nathan said. "Yea, guess I am," I laughed. I smiled at him. "So, how you feeling?" Nathan asked. There was a long silence. "Jenn? Answer me! Jenn? Jenn?"

No one's POV

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" Nathan exclaimed. A minute later a doctor came in. "We heard you call. What's going on with Jennette?" the doctor asked. Nathan tried to catch his breath, but in the process failed because he needed to tell the doctor what was going on. "She and I were talking and then all of a sudden she wouldn't answer me." Nathan was suddenly out of breath. "Go wait in the lobby, catch your breath, and we will tall you any updates as soon as possible," the doctor suggested. "Okay," Nathan replied.

Nathan's POV

I slowly walked outside Jenn's room thinking that that could've been the last time I'd ever talk to Jennette. "What's wrong? You only stayed for five minutes with Jennette!" Miranda questioned. 'She's not answering anyone. One moment we were talking, and the next I was calling for the doctors to come in!" I cried.

1 hour later

The same doctor I saw earlier, Dr. Harris, came out and same, "Jennette isn't doing so well. She is in a coma." What?! No! How could she be in a coma? "Thanks," was the only thing I managed to say. Dr. Harris left back to Jennette's room.

Just then Jennette's mother stormed towards us. "Is my poor baby okay?!" There was a slight silence. "Miranda? Nathan? You would know! She's your girlfriend!" "Well," I said. "She isn't doing so well." "Oh my gosh, this is a nightmare!" she replied. "She is in a coma," Miranda added. "I'll go call her father," Mrs. McCurdy said. She started dialing the number.

*Phone Conversation- No one's POV*

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi. Jennette is in the hospital. I'm still not sure what happened yet. All I know is that she was in two car accidents."

"Okay. She's at Hollywood Hospital, right?"

"Yes, because it's closest to the studio. Could you pick up her brothers Marcus, Scott, and Dustin, too?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

*Phone call ended- Nathan's POV*

She hung up her phone. "Jennette's father, Marcus, Scott, and Dustin will be here soon," she said as she zipped open her purse and stuck her phone in a pocket. Just then, Dr. Harris returned with some news for us. I just hope it will be good news. "I need to tell you guys something about Miss McCurdy." I nodded, but then she noticed Jennette's mother. "Are you Jennette's mother?" She nodded anxious for the news. "I have more news, like I said, Jennette," said the doctor.

Chapter Five

Nathan's POV

"Is what? Jennette is what?" I asked. "Jennette isn't breathing on her own well. She has a punctured lung. The semi-truck driver just left the hospital with a couple broken bones and cuts, and the drunk driver is dead." Why did this have to be Jennette? I _love _her! I was even going to tell her that I loved her today. To calm myself, I started to watch some TV, but that didn't help one bit. It seemed like every channel had on: "Star Jennette McCurdy dying from two severe car accidents this morning." I hate this. Jennette is dying and I'm not even allowed to see her.

Days have past since the accident. Nothing new from Jennette. She just lies there, wheezing and coughing. My phone chimed Running Away by AM. Miranda was calling. I sighed and picked it up. Who knew what she was going to say. She told me that she would call when she heard any updates on Jennette.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed into the phone.

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh! Jennette started breathing well on her own! And, she doesn't have anesthesia! She was even talking to me! This is too good to be real! I can't believe it!" she overly excited herself.

Should I believe what I am hearing? Well, since Miranda wouldn't tell a lie to me, especially about this, and Jennette is better, I will believe this.

"Really?!" I questioned.

"Yep!"

I hung up my phone on Miranda. Oops. Oh well. I'll call her back later and tell her what happened. I threw my phone into my pocket and ran out of my room. When I got to my car, there was a note on it saying that my sister needed a ride to her soccer practice, so they wouldn't be home for a while. I threw away the note and started up my car.

I ran into the hospital. I was just too excited to see Jennette. I slowly walked into her room. I shut her door slowly and carefully just in case she was sleeping. "Nathan?" Jennette asked. "Hey, Jenny. How are you feeling?" "I feel better. Not the best, but better. There's something I need to tell you though, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." "What is it? You can always tell me anything, and you know that." "I love you," she blurted out. She really loves me? She really loves me! "You do? I asked. "Yes, of course." "I was going to tell you that too. Now we know our true feelings for each other." I took a deep breath. "The truth is I was scared to death seeing you like this! I was so worried that I'd lose you,' I added to my previous comment. "Really? I have been scared to death that I would die and lose you, my family, and my iCarly family!" she confessed. "All that matters now is that I am here with you. All you have is a broken left arm, a couple of scars and scratches, and well, a couple of broken fingers," I said. Okay, that was a lot. But still. She laughed. "Yea, that's all that matters," she said. Then, I had to go. Visiting hours were over. I gave her a hug and kiss goodbye. "Bye, love you, and feel better soon." "I'll try and love you too," she replied. Then, I left.

.

Chapter Six

Jennette's POV (Christmas Day)

Oh. My. Gosh. I need to call Nathan and tell him to come visit me. I have awesome news! But, the doctor says I can't call him unless he doesn't come in the next half hour. Please! Come, Nathan! Right on cue, Nathan came into my room. "Hey, Jenny!" he said. "Hey," I replied with a huge grin on my face. "Dr. Harris says you have good news for me. What is it?" "The doctors said I could come home today! I'm not going to die! Isn't that great?" I exclaimed almost jumping out of my bed. A relieved smile crept onto his face. He was smiling from ear to ear. "That is awesome!" was all he said. Just then my mom walked in. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm fine, mom. The doctors said that I could go home today!" I replied. I missed my mom and brothers. I can't wait to go home. Miranda walked into my room. Apparently she had heard the news too because she was flying of the walls. "This is a Christmas miracle!" she exclaimed. We all stared at her. "Oh, sorry. I'll add this. And it's even on Christmas Day!" I laughed. Miranda being the crazy self she was. "No, Miranda. _She _is a Christmas miracle," Nathan said. I smiled. That was so sweet! "Awww!" Miranda cooed. "Sorry," she then quickly added, realizing that she had ruined the moment. "I want to go now," I said. "Okay! Nathan came with me so he'll come home with us," my mom said. "You need help getting up?" Nathan asked. "Yes!" I laughed. Nathan helped me up. "So, let's go check you out and go from there." "Yes, let's go," I replied.

Nathan's POV

"Hello! How may I help you three?" the receptionist asked. "We are here to check Jennette McCurdy out," I said. "Okay," she said. She typed a couple things on her computer. "Miss McCurdy is set to go." "Thanks," Jenn said. Then we walked out to Mrs. McCurdy's Volkswagon.

Noah Munck's POV

I walked into the hospital. I needed to see Jennette. I heard she was dying. I walked up to the receptionist. "I'm here to see Jennette McCurdy," I said to her. "I'm sorry, but Jennette just checked out of the hospital." No! Jennette is dead! Poor Nathan. He couldn't bear this! Should I call him? "Thanks anyways," I said. "You're very welcome," the cheerful receptionist replied. I walked away desperately. I pulled out my phone and dialed Nathan's number. He'd have to find out sooner or later. It's best that I told him now.

"Hello?" Nathan asked.

"Oh hey, Nathan! This is Noah."

"Guess what, Noah? Jennette-," he started.

"You know that Jennette is dead too?"

"What?! Jennette isn't dead! She's with me and her mom. I forgot to tell you. Her doctor said she could go home."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"I need more proof than that? You expect me to believe you?"

"As you wish."

Just then Nathan handed his phone to someone.

"Noah?" a soft voice asked.

"So you're not dead, right?" I asked.

"Of course, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyways, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, but I got to go. My mom just pulled up into my driveway. Bye."

"Bye, Jennette."

I hung up my phone. I was relieved to know she wasn't dead.

Chapter Seven

Jennette's POV

I opened the back right door. "Uh, Nathan or Mom? Could you please help?" I asked as they both left me and started into my house. "Sorry, sweetie," Nathan said. "How many times have I told you not to give me pet names?" "Sorry," he noted. Nathan grabbed my crutches and my mom helped me up. I have _no _idea how to use these. Never had to. "Have any of you used crutches before? I have no idea how to use these," I asked. I giggled and so did Nathan. My mom didn't seem to get it, but eventually she joined in with our giggling.

We are finally in my home. Just then, Nathan's cell rang. "Who is it?" I asked. He looked at the caller ID. "It's my mom. Wonder what she wants?" he said. "Hello?" he asked his mother. "But why? I'm helping Jennette!" Nathan's mom must want him to go home. I don't want him to go, but its Christmas. He should spend it with his family. "If you need to go, Nathan, you can go. I'll be fine," I said. "Are you sure?" "Yes, it's Christmas. Go spend it with your mom, dad, and sister. You're lucky enough to even have a father. **(A/N: I don't know much about her family and stuff so I'm going to have her parents divorced.) **"Thanks, Jenn. Have a great Christmas. See you soon, sweetie." _Again _with the pet names. I rolled my eyes. "Enough with the pet names already!" I laughed. "Fine, Jenny," he said emphasizing Jenny, "I'll come and visit you soon, and if I can't, I'll text you." "Thank you! Yes, text you later."

*One hour later- No one's POV*

**To: Jenny**

**Hey! How ya feelin'?**

**To: Nathan**

**I'm doing fine. You available for video chat?**

**To: Jenny**

**Yeah! Wanna chat?**

**To: Nathan**

**Stupid question, Nathan. I'll log on and then I can chat whitchu!**

***Jennette turns off her cell***

**To: Jenny**

**K! Talk to you soon. And yes, that was a stupid question… But seriously, Jenn? "Whitchu?" **

***Nathan turns off cell* **

Jennette's POV

I watched my screen as Nathan finally came up. "Hey, Nathan! How's your Christmas been going?" I asked. "Pretty well, how about you?" Nathan asked. "Same. By the way, that reminds me, I have a present for you, Miranda and Jerry. Do you think you guys could come over?" A smile came upon his face. "Sure. I have a gift for you too. See you in a bit!" "Yep! See ya!" I logged of my laptop. I gave a relieved sigh. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" I whispered to myself after closing my computer. "I just know it."

Chapter Eight

Nathan's POV

I just logged off my computer and I just called Miranda, then Jerry. They should be here soon.

*5 minutes later*

"Hey, Nath! Let's go to Jennette's house!" Miranda said at my door. "Yep, just let me go get her gift!" I ran to my room. Oh, no. Clara. "Clara! Give that back!" I yelled at her. "No way! It's not yours!" she replied. "It's for someone else that isn't you!" "Is it for your girlfriend? Oh wait! You couldn't even get a nerd to be your girlfriend!" Clara laughed and fell onto the floor. That's when Jennette's gift flung out of her hand and fell with a thud. "Thanks so much, Carla! That cost me _a lot_ of money! If it broke, _you_ will pay for it!" I grabbed the gift and ran to Jerry's car, where Miranda and Jerry had returned to. "What took you so long?" Miranda asked. "Long, story," I replied. Then, we headed over to Jennette's house.

Jennette's POV

Ugh! They should be here by now! Where are they? As if on cue, they walked into my room. Jerry gave me a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay," he whispered into my ear.

"Nathan, this is for you," I said handing him his gift. "This is for you, Miranda, and this is for you, Jerry," I said handing them their gifts. "But, we didn't get you anything," Miranda said. "I'm just glad I'm alive," I replied. "Jennette, this is for you," Nathan told me. "Thanks, Nath, but you didn't have to get me anything," I said. "You deserve it."

So, we all opened our gifts. "No way, Jennette. You got me that sparkly red top I liked? Thanks!" Miranda exclaimed as she gave me a hug. "You're welcome." Next, I opened my gift from Nathan. My eyes beheld the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. "Moonstone? How'd you know that was June's birthstone?" I asked. "I did a little research," he said. "Thanks, Nathan. I love it." I gave him a peck on the lips. Next, Jerry opened his gift. "CHRISTMAS SOCKS?! The green and red stripes with a Santa sleigh and reindeer on it? This is awesome!" he exclaimed. We all laughed at Jerry. "You are such a dork," Miranda said.

Nathan's POV

I opened my gift from Jennette. I cannot believe what I'm seeing. I was looking at Narsil, a sword from the Lord of the Rings. **(Sorry, I'm obsessed with LOTR. And I know that Nathan and Jennette like it too.) **"Because I knew that you and I love Lord of the Rings, and I knew you liked some of the swords, so I bought you this. "Wow, this is amazing." I hugged Jennette. "I love you, Nathan," she whispered into my ear. "I love you, too." "I love you for so many reasons. You're cute, funny, that smile of yours has to be the cutest, and that laugh," she said. "Awww," Miranda and Jerry cooed. "That is so cute!" Miranda exclaimed.

Jennette's POV

Wow. Another romantic moment ruined by them! There was a long silence. I was speechless, and I could tell that Nathan was too. I could see that Nathan was too. I could see his jaw hanging open. "Nathan?" Jerry asked. He didn't answer. "Let me just take a guess," Miranda said, "we ruined the moment again?" Nathan lifted his jaw and nodded. "Kind of," I said. "Sorry," Jerry replied. "I'll go home and drop Miranda off at her house." I looked at them like I was saying, 'Okay! Go!' Miranda soon got my cue and left.

"So," Nathan said. "So…" I replied. We had absolutely nothing to talk about without Jerry and Miranda! "That was really sweet of you to list all of the reasons why you love me," he said. "Thanks, now it' your turn to list the reasons why you love me," I said. Okay. You're funny, sweet, pretty and your laughs have to be the cutest thing in the world," he said. "Awww! Nathan!" We kissed.

Nathan's phone rang. He had gotten a text from Carla. "Ugh, I got to go," he said. "Clara needed help on homework that she should have done during break!" "It's okay. Clara is so cute!" I say. "Bye, Jenny," he says. "Bye, Nathan, love you." "Love ya too." Then he was gone.

Chapter Nine

Jennette's POV (3 months later)

Today is the day I get to go back to working on iCarly. We had to stop filming for a while. I remember the day of the accident we were starting to film iCan't take it.

Nathan was going to drive me.

Nathan and I walked into the Nick studio together. He grabbed my hand and I smiled at him. "Jennette! It's nice to see you again!" Dan exclaimed as Nathan and I walked into Carly's bedroom set. He hugged me. "Okay, Jennette, Alexis is waiting for you in your dressing room. Go get dressed into the outfit for the opening scene. She will then wave your hair." "Okay! See you guys in a bit!"

I walked into my dressing room. "Hey, Jenn!" Alexis called from the clothing rack. "Hi, Lexi!" I replied. She handed me a blue and white striped, elbow-length top and jeans. "Here's what you'll wear." "Thanks!" I said. I threw my clothes off and changed into the actually comfy outfit. "Done!" I told myself as soon as Alexis has finished waving my hair. I'm ready to play my role. Unfortunately, I was the last one to walk into the room. I got into my position on the ice cream sandwich couch. "Action!" Dan called when everyone was in their place.

Nathan walked into the room carrying Freddie's laptop. "Guess a-who just got done editing iCarly's new fake movie trailer?" he said. "The same person a-who edits all of iCarly's fake movie trailers?" Miranda fake guessed. "Yes." He turned around and faced me. "Hey, cuteness!" he said. "Lips please," I responded. We kissed. "How did this happen?" Miranda asked. "You guys have a relationship and I have a magnetic fish!" "Cut!" Dan called. "Great job!" I walked over to Nathan. "You did great!" I said. "You did better," he said. "I only had one line!" "You still did well," he smiled.

Miranda's POV

That was a pretty fun scene. Ugh, but I'm getting so annoyed with this whole Jathan thing. I mean, it was cute at first but now that's all everyone talks about. I love Jennette and Nathan, but I barely get o hang out with them anymore. Whenever I ask Jennette if either she or she and Nathan want to hang out, she always has an excuse. 'Sorry, I'm going out with Nathan' or 'I'm hanging out with Nathan' or 'Nathan just asked me out.' Ugh, I hate that! It seems like they don't even care about me anymore. Then Jennette walked up to me. "Miranda, you seem down. What's wrong?" she asked. I tried to hold it in but I just couldn't. "Jathan's my problem!" I blurted out. "I barely get to see you guys anymore besides on set! Whenever I ask to hang out, it seems to always go back to Nathan. I miss our friendship!" I'm trying hard not to let tears fall down my face but that's not going to happen. I started to burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Miranda. Why didn't you tell me that? You know I love you! How about we hang out now? For lunch. Just me and you," she said. "I'd like that." "Okay then! I'll go tell Nathan that I'm busy because I'm sure that I'm busy because I'm sure he's going to ask me out for lunch or something."

Jennette's POV

I walked over to Nathan, who was standing by Noah. "Hey, Jenn," he said. "Hey, I'm going with Miranda to lunch. Just us two. She kind of felt like we didn't care about her anymore because we were spending so much time with each other and not much with her." "I don't know why she would think that we don't care about her. Anyways, talk to you later. Bye!" "Bye, Jennette."

I ran back to Miranda. "So, are you ready?" I asked. "Yea, let's go. My mom just texted me she wants me home for lunch today." "Okay."

Jennette's POV

I walked inside Miranda's home with her. "Mom, I'm home!" she called to her mother in the kitchen. "Okay, I'll order pizza for you. Is Jennette with you?" "Yes!" I also called. "Let's go up to my room," Miranda suggested. I followed her up a flight of steps. I've been to her house so many times, yet, I've never seen her room before.

I entered into Miranda's room. It was really pretty. Her room color was a light, cloudy gray. Her bed was a canopy with gray and purple flowers. She has a white desk next to her bed. Above the bed read purple wood letters that spelled out Miranda. All around her room were many purple frames. They had pictures of the iCarly cast in them. All those memories. "Wow! I love your room!" I said still gazing around. "Thanks!"

"Girls! Lunch is here!" Miranda's mom called from downstairs. "Coming!" Miranda called. We walked back down the steps. Her mom had ordered a sausage, pepperoni, and tomatoes. Our favorite. We ate all of the pizza and hung out until my mom texted me. 'Oh, sorry, Miranda. My mom needs me home. I really enjoyed hanging out with you. Please, Miranda, if you ever have a problem or if your felling left out or I don't care about you, just come talk to me! We'll sort everything out! I promise!" I assured her. I gave her a hug. We departed and she said, " Okay. Bye, Jennette." "Bye, Miranda!" I replied. Then, I left.

Chapter Ten

Jennette's POV (1 month later)

I have to break up with Nathan. I love him so much, but I have jealousy problems. There's this girl named Madisen Hill. She's flirting with him and he doesn't do anything to stop her. I just can't help myself but to be jealous. I'm afraid that Nathan's going to cheat on me or is cheating on me. But why would he? All my other boyfriends I've had, well, that's only three, cheated on me. And it hurts.

"Hey, Jenny," Nathan said as he walked entered into my room. I couldn't help but let a couple of tears trickle down my face. "Aww, Jenn, what's wrong? You're crying," he asked. "Nothing," I quickly lied. I can't let him see me like this. He wiped away my tears as he sat down next me. I lowered my head onto his shoulder. "You know it breaks my heart to see you cry," Nathan said. All I did was give I quiet sniffle.

Nathan's POV

"Jennette, please, tell me what's going on." I know she isn't going to listen to me because her head was still draped down on my shoulder, and she was playing with her fingers. She needs to talk to me. Don't let her have her way and not talk about this. I took my hand and raised her chin so I was staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "Listen, Jenn, you need to tell me what's going on." "Fine!" she exclaimed as she pushed my hand away. "The truth is I," she started but stammered. "You what? Please tell me." "We're- we're," she once again stammered. I leaned in to kiss her, but she had other plans. "Stop!" she yelled. "You couldn't even handle the truth!" "Yes, I can, Jenn. Just tell me." "We're over!" I saw her cover her face and start to sob. And I literally mean sob. Her face was all red. I can't believe she broke up with me. "Get out of my house!" she shrieked. She broke into ears again as I walked out her bedroom, and to my car. This doesn't make sense. Why would she break up with me? I love her. She loved me. Or did she? Did I do something to her to make her hate me? I just feel so confused.

Chapter Eleven

Jennette's POV

That's enough crying, Jennette. You're smarter than that! I walked over to my bathroom to wash off my face. I looked into the mirror. I could see my bloodshot eyes from so much crying. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped my face. Guess I look _somewhat _better. I started to text Miranda.

**To: Miranda Cosgrove 3**

**Hey, Miranda. I need 2 talk 2 u.**

It was just seconds before she replied.

**Yea, what's up? **She replied.

I quickly texted back:

**It's about Jathan.**

**You mean Nathan, right?**

I shook me head in despair.

**Nope. Jathan. **I replied.

**Oh, k. What is it? **

**We broke up.**

**I'm so sorry! Well, I have to go. Um, because my mom needs me. Ttyl.**

"Bye, Miranda," I said in a disappointed whisper.

**Here's the final chapter!**

Chapter Twelve

Jennette's POV

It's been two weeks since I broke up with Nathan. Two weeks since I've been happy. Two weeks since I've been called Jenn or Jenny. Even worse, I have to _kiss _Nathan for iCarly. Today we have to film iLove you.

We started to film.

Nathan I walked into the elevator; I stopped it. "So," I said looking at him. "She wasn't talking about us," he replied. "I know. But do you think maybe you and I are taking some connection we have and," "Forcing it into a girlfriend-boyfriend thing?" he finished. "Yea." "Well, I mean, I don't know. It's like all those years being at each others throats, and you kissing me that night at school. It was pretty intense." There was a pause. "So that kiss was jus- intense?" I asked. "And fun," he said smiling. "Yeah, I don't know if you and me really click- that way." "Yeah." "So, did we just break up?" I asked. "Feels like it. But it was mutual, right?" he asked. "Well, yah." "But maybe if you become more normal," he suggested. "Or you become more abnormal," I added. I started to walk out of the now open elevator. "I love you," he said. "Love you, too." We then kissed. When we broke apart, he checked his phone. "It's only ten-thirty," he said. "Wanna break up at midnight?" "That works!" We walked back into the elevator and resumed kissing as the elevator closed.

"And, cut! Okay you guys. Just pull the lever on the right and the elevator will open!" Dan called.

Dan's POV

"You guys! Open up the elevator!' I once again called. Still, they did not open up the elevator.

Nathan's POV

Jennette and I are still kissing in the elevator, not caring a single bit what Dan was saying. I could feel the sparks back. The sparks I haven't felt in two weeks. The sparks that I've missed.

Dan's POV

I had the manager open the elevator to get Jennette and Nathan out. Maybe the latch was broken? But then they would yell that it was broken.

When the elevator was finally open, my eyes came to see them making out in the elevator.

Jennette's POV

"I missed you," I whispered to Nathan after we broke apart and started to hug. "Awww!" Miranda cooed as she watched us hug. "I love you, Jennette," he said staring into my eyes. "Don't you forget that." "I will never forget," I replied. We kissed again and all I could think of was, Jathan forever.

THE END!

**I want to hank you guys for reading this! I will write a sequel shortly. Love you all, **

**Madelyn :) **


End file.
